Wake Up David
by Alexia-of-the-Netherworld
Summary: David is a normal guy. Until he finds out that maybe his friends aren't just normal people. What will he do when he stumbles on their secret?


Note: I know this isn't really a fanfic but it uses characters from different shows and I don't think I could post this on ficpress. So this is with my friends. Please don't yell at me.

"Wake up David, wake up!" a thirteen year old girl was shaking a sleeping boy.

"Huh, Brittany what are you doing here?"

"No time to talk get up, we have to meet everyone by the lake."

"What are you talking about? That's it I'm dreaming."

"No you're not get up!""

"How did you get in here?" he asked as he sleepily got up.

"Through the window, now go change!"

"Fine!" the Colombian boy went into the bathroom to change still questioning the girl. "What time is it?"

"3:00 in the morning."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh, you'll wake up your parents."

"Why are you here?"

"I have to take you with me."

"What do you mean?" he came out wearing his white Sean John sweat suit.

"I'll explain later, but are you sure you want to wear that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said as she summoned an oar from nowhere.

"H-h-how did you do that?"

"Again I'll explain later, now hop on," she said as she patted the back of her oar. He reluctantly agreed and got on. "Now hold on." The oar started rising and flew out the window.

"Wow," David said surprised. "How can you do this?"

"It's easy, but we're almost there, so hold on tight!"

She landed near a sparkling lake. Her oar automatically disappeared. "I wonder where the others are."

"Brittany, over here!" said a red head girl.

"Taylor, Alia, Megan, Victoria," Brittany ran over to them pulling David's arm. "Where is…" she said as she saw the missing girls. "Amelia, Jennifer!"

"Jennifer what are you doing here?" asked a surprised David.

"I don't know. Brittany called me here," said the curious teen.

"There is a demonic group that is planning on taking over all four worlds. I need your help."

"Your talking nonsense Brittany," said the confused boy.

"David, I told you I would explain everything later. Taylor, Alia, Megan, Amelia, Jennifer it's time to transform. Although, do it one at a time. I don't think David can handle all at once. Taylor you go first.

"What are you talking a…" he suddenly stopped as mysterious light came around the girl and then suddenly the red head turned into a Kuronue look-a-like without the hat and with two pink streaks. Then suddenly the girl next to her (Alia) turned into a bat/fox demon.

"Huh…what the…huh," said the Colombian boy as the other red head turned into an ice yoko.

"I…um…huh," he tried getting another sentence out, but the blonde he new well as Amelia turned into a Shishiwakumaru look-a-like with lighter blue hair.

"A-Amelia?" Then suddenly the second blonde turned into a dragon-winged, spiky haired dragon master.

"What…is…g-going?"

"What…the?" Then he saw his ex-girlfriend turn into a water/fire/tiger demon.

"Jennifer…what…have…they…done…to…you?" Then the transforming stopped.

"Brittany, how come you haven't transformed?" asked the ex-Jennifer, Amaya.

"I'm taking David on Boo," she said as a tiny Kiara with five tails jumped upon her shoulder. "And I would knock David out with my wings if I were in my true form."

"How…can…I…ride…that…little thing?" asked the still confused David.

"You may think she's small now, oh that reminds me I told some of my demons to get all of your spirit beasts," she said to the girls.

"What do you mean you may think she's small now?" All of a sudden the tiny five-tailed cat turned into a bigger version of itself with flaming paws. It was a bit bigger than a full grown lion.

"Huh," said the ever surprised David.

"Brittany, why are we riding when we could just walk through the portal to the Netherworld?" asked the ex-Victoria, Vixenia.

"Because, I'm creating a portal in the air, which brings me to the next issue. Not everyone can fly, so Crystal, could you take Amaya on your oar, please?" she asked the ex-Megan, Crystal.

"Hai," Crystal replied.

"Rose, could you fly up with Akari, you may not have an oar but you can carry her," she asked the ex-Taylor to carry the ex-Amelia.


End file.
